


Room for Two

by GalacticKiwi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticKiwi/pseuds/GalacticKiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing in the rain never felt so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for Two

**Author's Note:**

> High school AU (of an AU where Roxy Lalonde and Byakuya Togami meet). We need to go deeper.

  Most people would think that if someone who was easily irritated was in a bad mood, a good idea would be to leave them alone and keep to yourself. But when it was Roxy Lalonde in the company of Byakuya Togami, who was in a particularly bad mood due to the fact his personal ride back home was late, for whatever reason; that mentality stopped mattering. Roxy was doing her best to annoy him in every way possible, first off by linking her arm through his and disregarding any definitions he may have had of personal space.  The constant flirting with blatantly obvious innuendo wasn’t helping the situation any, Togami just getting more and more visibly annoyed with every successful attempt to piss him off. After a year of having to put up with it, Togami usually just brushed off Roxy’s flirting nonchalantly, totally ignoring her whenever she said anything or playing along for the hell of it, completely indifferent in his words and expression. But when the inefficiency of other people played a role in affecting his life, like this particular example here, the slightest thing would set him off bit by bit.

   The afternoon sun wasn’t making things any better; the heat becoming slightly more unbearable as minutes ticked by. It was a shame school uniforms weren’t more allowing of varying weather conditions, and that only gave Roxy more to go off of ( _‘Aren’t you a little hot in that jacket? Don’t you wanna take it off, maybe along with everything else~?’ ‘Roxy, I don’t have time for this.’ ‘Savin’ that for later, huh? I see how it is.’)._

  That continued on for some amount of time, Togami still growing less and less impressed with the fact that someone he was paying had the audacity to fail at doing their job; one of the simplest jobs the world had to offer, in his mind. Not even that they had the nerve to not make enough of an effort to show up on time in general; but to make him, Byakuya Togami of all people, wait. How dare they. Nobody did that and got away with it. Between Roxy bothering Togami for attention and his superiority complex taking over his thoughts, neither of them had noticed the gradual—but still sudden-change in the weather. One moment it had been sunny and warm, the next it was cloudy with the temperature dropping just a couple degrees. Their attention had only been brought to it when the first couple of raindrops made contact with their skin; Togami’s immediate reaction to let out an audible sigh of frustration while muttering something about idiots not being able to do their job.

 “C’mon, rain’s not that bad!” Roxy exclaimed, unlinking her arm from his and stepping to the side a bit, giving him some space and took her uniform jacket off,  holding it up over her head as a compromise for an umbrella. “So it gets you a little wet, big deal! You overreact about everything, y’know that?”

   “You’re going to ruin your uniform if you do that.” Togami replied flatly, ignoring her comment about him overreacting. Not like he was legitimately concerned about the state of her uniform; if she needed another one, it wouldn’t be a major loss for him to give her the money for a new one. Needless to say, they both were attending one of those super elite schools that either your money or grades or both (mostly both) got you into, and for Roxy, it definitely hadn’t been her money. Togami still hated every aspect of the place, but it was far better than some of the other options out there.

  “You’re not even listening to me, are you?” The girl rolled her eyes, half expecting him to ignore that.     “Why d’you care if it gets ruined? ‘S not like you’re the one gonna be wearing it again. Taking it _off_ , though—“

  “Roxy.”

The blonde smirked. “Just sayin’ what we’re both thinkin’.”

  “Well maybe you ought to keep your mouth shut instead of making unnecessary remarks.”

  “You’re the one just standing there in the rain without an umbrella telling me _I’m_ gonna ruin my uniform if I get it wet. What’s your excuse?”

  “Unlike you, buying another one won’t come as an issue to me.” There was no sign of any sort of compassion in his voice as he reached down into his bookbag and pulled out a rolled up umbrella just as the rain was actually starting to make an effect on the dryness of their clothing, opened it up and held it above his head.

  “Huh. And here I was thinkin’ you woulda pulled that out as soon as the rain started.” Roxy said in her slightly teasing tone. “I see you every day, yet you’re still full of surprises. Not like that’s a bad thing.” She would have winked at him if he was making eye contact with her. Togami kept his gaze forward, not saying anything in response to that.

  “Hey, are you just gonna let your girlfriend stand here in the rain?” She continued on as she always did, giving up on the jacket idea completely and lowering her arms as they were getting sore, still talking while not caring if he was giving her his full attention or not. “I mean, I know you like a girl when she’s wet, but really Togami, there’s a time and a place, don’tya think?”

  And there it was; that one line that broke his composure for just a second, long enough to bring a particular shade of red to his face and grab Roxy by the wrist and drag her underneath the umbrella with him. “Happy now?”

  “Could be happier.” Roxy smiled and gave him one of her looks with the fluttery eyelids that he’d learned fairly quickly meant she wanted him to kiss her.

  “Roxy, we’re not doing this now.”

“Do you have anything better to do right now?”

Not having a good enough response to that, the heir shot her a very unimpressed look before hesitantly leaning down enough to match her height, closing his eyes, and pressing his lips firmly against hers.

“There. I gave you what you wanted.” He said after finally pulling away. Not like he had meant to drag the kiss on very long, but it’s not exactly easy to keep track of how long you’ve been kissing Roxy Lalonde for.

  “Aww, that’s all I’m gonna get? I don’t think so, hon.” Roxy said before taking him by the tie and pulling her down to her height again and bringing him into another kiss. Togami barely reacted, knowing that would have been her next action, and just pulled the umbrella down a bit more around their faces, still completely uncomfortable about being kissed by Roxy in public.

  It was made clear that Roxy wasn’t going to pull away any time soon by the fact that her lips had her lips had started moving against his, only deepening the kiss. Togami had fully intended to pull away before giving her the chance to go any further, but once she started, he forgot why he would have ever wanted to. He hated admitting it even to himself, but the smallest kiss from Roxy was enough to make his whole day.  The heir still didn’t understand what he ever saw in her; the way she talked and the constant use of sexual innuendo was unprofessional and uncalled for, the way she wore her skirt in a way that showed just a little too much was against the dress code and an unnecessary alteration to her outfit, but at the same time when brought about at just the right time, that all was enough to drive him crazy for her. She was a complete genius, able to hack any website you put in front of her, Togami had considered the possibility of her hacking her way into the school system just for the hell of it many times before. Everyone else grew tired of his arrogant ways fairly quickly after meeting him, and for whatever reason, Roxy with her outgoing and uncaring personality had stuck with him, constantly asking for his attention, never giving up with her endeavours. Of course he would fall for her. It was like a prophecy written in stone. Though he’d never even consider saying it out loud, he adored the feeling of her lips on his nearly more than anything else.

  So much to the fact it almost hurt to pull away once their ride had finally shown up.

  


End file.
